Wings of Poetry
by The Anonymouse2
Summary: A collection of my Wings of Fire poems. Enjoy!
1. Life

**LIFE**

Life  
Watching, waiting  
Life  
Breath is bating  
Life  
Smooth and pale  
Life  
Soon tiny scales  
Life  
Is on it's way  
Watch  
As the little egg shakes  
Listen  
To keening, sweet sounds  
Life  
New life is found


	2. We Are Three

**A poem about Blister, Burn, and Blaze! Enjoy!**

 **WE ARE THREE**

Tired of all these stupid fools

Tired of those who want to rule  
Tired of those who think I need 'school'  
We are three  
Smarter than the rest  
Stronger than the best  
Prettier than those who detest  
We are three  
You may take my life  
You may take my liberty  
But you can never take  
Our bond  
Love is sneaky  
Love is powerful  
Love is beautiful  
We all share  
Something that cannot be replaced  
This war our friendship has defaced  
With my gifts they may not be graced  
But together, we are three  
Love becomes animosity  
Animosity becomes hate  
Hate becomes our tribe's fate  
But we remember that we were three


	3. Clay

**CLAY**

Loyalty  
To the end  
Never will leave  
Any of my friends  
Protect  
Is what I must do  
I hope  
That my claws will be true  
Comfort  
When they are in pain  
I offer  
A claw to hold  
I offer  
Somebody to scold  
I offer  
Friendship and love  
I hope  
That that will be enough  
And if  
You are ever astray  
Just call my name  
Clay


	4. Tsunami

**T** errific

 **S** trong

 **U** nabated

 **N** oisy

 **A** ctive

 **M** arine

 **I** n charge


	5. Glory

**Glory**

Shifting colors

Shifting scales

Shifting emotions

Far from frail

Sharp

Witty

Dark

Gritty

Layers

Sass

But

Inside

Shattered

Glass

Could fall

But not at all

If I am strong

They say that we are only dragon

But I need to be more

But what if

It's not my fate to end the war?

Who cares

My friends believe

If they can still see

A dragon that they think me to be

Then I will

Swallow

Smile

Suck it up

I can be more

I will be more

I must be more

No one knows what's in store

I am not just scales and bones and tails and teeth

Not flesh and blood, for they are weak

I am

What I am

What I want to be

What they need me to be

I am

Quite simply

Glory


	6. Starflight

**STARFLIGHT**

Why me?

I want to be

But

Can I?

Filled with doubt

Not one to ever fight or shout

Scrolls are my companions

But...

Dragons depend

 _Sunny_ depends

All of them

Why?

What am I?

Nothing.

He tells me

The future I cannot see

Scrolls are all that I can read

He must think that it is not Nightwing blood I bleed

But beneath the scales, do we all not feel?

Do we all not cry ourselves to sleep?

On nights when sorrow is deep

With pain and expectations that heap

Themselves

Weighing down wings

But the future sings

Although it I cannot see

It will be better if we succeed

A brighter tomorrow

With a Sandwing queen

But which to choose?

What will we lose

If we choose

Wrong?

Pressure

Pressure

Stress

Strain

We are the same

With emotions inside

We all try to hide

I try to hide

Everything

Everywhere

But don't I care?

I do

I must

Be strong

Like Tsunami

Or Clay

Or Glory

Or Sunny

And do my duty

If I must fight

And go down in flames

May my name be ever in memory

Starflight


	7. Sunny

**Sunny**

Bright

Light

Blithe

Nice

Is that all that any one sees?

Warm

Loving

Kind

Hugging

I am, but,

Isn't there more to me?

Ever hopeful

I know that

They don't mean to hurt

But this kind of burn

Isn't done with flames

Why don't they have faith?

Ignored

Deterred

Why can't they believe?

I know

I do

I give them

Comfort

I give them

Joy

I love to give them this

But sometimes I feel like a toy

What happens if the toy breaks?

Will they care?

Yes.

Will they cry?

Yes.

But I don't think they will ever see

Me

If I can't make them change their minds

About me,

Or the prophecy

I will strike out on my own

I will do this all alone

I might not be

Imposing like

Tsunami

Strong like

Clay

Smart like

Starflight

Queenly like

Glory

But

There is still more to me

Even though they only see

Sweet little

Sunny


	8. Wax

**Mystery poem! Guess who it's about!**

 **WAX**

Never

Don't let it be

Truth

Don't let it be

Gone

Why must this be

Done

To me

All of my legacy

All of my beauty

All of my sanity

Gone

Snap

Crack

Sizzle

Burn

Writhe

Moan

Fizzle

Turn

Pain

Is never swift

And mine

Has not yet gone

The torture

Of everything

Melting away

In a black stream of hate

I was like a candle

All too soon snuffed out

And though my flame still simmers

I am nothing more

Nothing more

Than a pile of melted

Wax


	9. Moonwatcher

**MOONWATCHER**

Noise

Thoughts

Flood

Of tears

Panic

Pain

My world

Disappears

What curse

Bestowed upon me

Could be

So strong

Can't find

Myself

Underneath

Everybody else

Got to

Hold on

Help me

Please

Friends

Unique

Winglet

Friends

Qibli

With quick sharp thoughts

Winter

With a mind of mirrors

Kinkajou

With a bright sparkly mind

Turtle

Calm peaceful fuzz

Carnelian

Lost in the fire

Winglet

Of friends

Dragons bleed

Minds scream

Hearts fear

Loved ones

Disappear

Like me

Too loud

Too much

Get a grip

That's enough

Shyness

Overcome

To help my friends

I'm holding on

Teardrop scales

Black as night

Silver stars

Taking flight

Futures that I hope will come true

Futures that I pray are untrue

But I have

My own thoughts

My own mind

My own secrets

And I hope

That they stay just that

So that they will not hate

The dragon I am

Inside

With the power to

Read minds

See the future

I will lose all of that

It will all collapse

My tower of lies

All meant to hide

What I am inside

Which is, I guess

Still only

Moonwatcher


	10. Winter

**WINTER**

We are strong

We should be strong

 _I_ should be strong

But I am not

My scales

May be white

And my tail

May have a deadly bite

But inside me

My thoughts betray

But shouldn't I stay

An Icewing

I am strong

I am alone

Don't need friends

Don't need...love

Only the rankings

Being the best

No!

Can't think of her

My shield is falling

I'm starting to...care?

No!

My world crumbles

At a breath of air

Can't!

Hailstorm

Think of Hailstorm

Think of what they did back then

Think of Darkstalker

And crimes untold

And their inferiority

In the end

But Hailstorm is alive

And Darkstalker was from love

And all of them,

Can this be me?

Have something to send

Stop!

Contain yourself

This isn't how an Icewing should be

Strong

Yes

I will be strong

Even if I must be lonely

For I will save Hailstorm

And nothing will deter

The nephew of the queen

Prince Winter


	11. Kinkajou

**KINKAJOU**

Drama

I love it!

School is amazing

Great!

Sparkly Icewing

Moon

Happy!

But

Explosions

Who's next?

Tamarin

Poor Tamarin

Got to give strength

Got to give love

Got to give hope

Save Jade Mountain

Save my friends

Save the school

Save the world

So exciting!

I will be there

With a kind word

Or cheerful thought

(For Moon)

And though everyone may think

That I am nothing but a silly little

Rainwing

But

I will make them

Happy

Loved

Appreciated

Excited

And I will be remembered as

Wonderful

Cheerful

Exuberant

Silly

Friendly

Kinkajou


	12. Kestrel

**Kestrel! Yeah, I got bored of doing my OCs. I am easily distracted. Anyway, I had a request for some poems about the gaurdians, so Kestrel first! (PerfectlyClearly, I'm looking at you!) I said Dune earlier because my mind broke. Not literally, but you know what I mean. Ooooh! Oooo! I can do SHIP poems! XD! That's a great idea! (Because it's mine!) Submit your favorite ships or characters for a poem! Preferably the ships with great turmoil and DRAMA. Those would probably make the best poems. XD Anyway. Enjoy Kestrel!**

 **KESTREL**

Bird of prey

Gliding through the sky

Soaring so high

Wings spread wide

Catching the sun

Breathing the wind

Owning the world

Or it feels like it

In the sky

Little dragonets,

So playful and small

Reminding me of what I lost

What am I saying?

I lost it all

These burns...

Yet another reminder

Of a day I will never forget

A day like no other

Or was it night?

It doesn't matter

It was horrible

I killed one.

With my bare claws

How could I do that?

But he was already

As good as dead

No fire

The other one

Had all of it

A bright little flame

Such large, blue eyes

I never gave her a name

As I took off in the skies.

They caught me

And took her

And he was dead

And all was gone

And that blasted queen

With her haughty wings

She is the one that I should have killed

That one night

Or day

Or time

And now

As I fly

I remember

Her sly

Snout

As she took her away

I felt pain that day

Never again.

I cried once

Never again

I will beat these whelps into shape

Pretending they are my object of hate

And one day they will save the world

And I can watch as fate uncurls

And I don't need

Dragonets

Or love

So I weep once

And now

I am done

 **Sorry for the inconsistency in time! I am WAY too lazy to look up in the book whether it was day or night when Kestrel tried to escape with her dragonets. Sad. Anyway, Dune next!**


	13. Dune

**DUNE**

I hope

It is worth it

I hope

That they win

I hope

That they end the war

And that this will have been

Worth it

To betray her trust

A friend

Her egg

I took

And now

She must

Have my head

On every wall

In the Scorpion Den

She will

Hate me

I can

Never leave

This safety

I have lost a friend's trust

But for what?

Perhaps

If she meets her child

I can give them a name

That will reconcile

Beetle

That is if it's a boy

And Sunny

What she would call

The egg

Is this right?

Stealing eggs

In the dead of night

I feel like a criminal

The Talons of Peace

Peace

That is what this is for

Isn't it worth it

To end the war?

Yes

Soon

And maybe

Thorn

Will forget the name

Of

Dune


	14. Black & White & Gold

**Yeah. The dragon from my poem Wax is...drumroll please...Scarlet! Guess it's kind of a no brainer. Derp. Yeah. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews, and no Webs poem! I know, sorry, but he's too whiny! And there's not really much depth to him that I can tell. Not my favorite character...however, as suggested by PerfectlyClearly, Moon, Winter, and Qibli! I can't tell myself if I prefer Wintermoon or Moonbli. I think most people are towards Wintermoon because there has been no book from Qibli's perspective, but a great turmoil of emotions for Winter's book. Those are my thoughts on the matter. But, without further ado, here it is!**

 **BLACK AND WHITE AND GOLD**

Love  
Is for dragons that deserve  
I  
Don't  
I lied to them all  
But still  
They stay by my side  
They help me on my quest  
And now  
Kinkajou  
Is hurt  
Because she was my friend  
She came on my quest  
I don't deserve love  
For this  
And because of my deeds  
I don't think I'll ever recieve  
Love

Love  
Is not for warriors  
Certainly  
Not for warriors  
Who  
Let their hearts be stolen  
My parents  
Mocked love  
In a match  
We mate  
To be strong  
They said  
Love  
Is something they never gave me  
So how do I know that that is  
This stirring inside me?  
She is dark  
And smart  
And kind  
And  
I watch  
Her now  
Sitting all alone  
Thinking about  
The friend that was hurt  
She obviously cares  
For this Rainwing  
And she weeps for her  
And why do I feel  
Like I would give anything  
To have her weep and care for me?  
Is it possible?  
No.  
I can't  
Feel this feeling  
This feeling called  
Love

Love  
Is what Thorn had  
For her dragonet  
That she never met  
She searched  
And she found  
And that devotion  
Is sound  
Thorn  
I follow  
I admire  
I am loyal  
But love  
Is something  
New  
My parents  
Had hate  
And I loved them  
Anyway  
And my siblings  
But I have forgotten  
As their violence let love  
Wash away  
But now  
She sits  
Mourning  
For Kinkajou  
For a lost friend  
I am her friend  
Too  
And I should help  
Isn't that what I should do?  
What would she like?  
Heal or fight?  
If only I knew  
If the dragon I love  
Loves me too  
And now  
I remember this throbbing  
This devotion  
This...  
Love

 **Tada! Moon's is shortest. Obviously this is taking place after Kinkajou was injured, and after Winter came back. Not with Foeslayer, though. I dunno. Emotional turmoil doesn't need a time. What next? I am taking suggestions! Wings of Fire only. As if that wasn't obvious. I could do other poems though...if I know about them. I don't watch TV, BTW, so no television shows. IDK. Have a nice day! (Or night.) Ugh, I am slipping into the abyss of nonsensical acronyms and flippancy! AAAAAARGH!**


	15. Anemone

**Here it is, thanks to PerfectlyClearly's suggestion! I would like to give a shout-out (again, I think) to he/she! They are supportive, and an amazing writer! Go check them out! Enjoy!**

 **ANEMONE**

Power  
To  
Lift gems  
Make swords dance  
Move mountains  
So much power  
You'd think it would be great  
And it would  
If there weren't so much risk

Risk  
Of losing my soul  
Risk  
Of losing my mind  
Risk  
Of losing my loved ones  
Or achieving immortality  
And leaving them all behind  
Dragons  
Fear power  
That they cannot understand  
That they themselves do not have  
And I  
Can  
Kill  
Like Whirlpool

Blister  
And my mother  
And Whirlpool  
Would have had me use my power  
To kill  
More  
Dragons  
To help  
Win  
The war  
But I  
Can feel  
A little bit  
Of me  
Leaking away  
As I demonstrate  
To every dragon  
Offspring of the queen  
Neat magic little thing  
How sweet  
She can lift a sword  
And I bear it without a word  
But why  
Do I let  
Others control me  
My powers control me  
I sometimes wish  
That I could break free  
From their scrutiny  
Forget about being an animus  
And just be plain old me  
Anemone


	16. Punished

**PUNISHMENT**

All

I ever wanted

Was

Love

Is that so bad?

Apparently

Because

He told me

That his tribe

Would never accept

It

So

I brought him

To my home

And

Then

He died

And I was alone

And I was

Taken

And tortured

To be killed

Again

And again

And now

I still can't see

How love

Is a crime

We

Wanted

To be together

To be happy

But it wasn't to be

And he was taken from me

And because of my love

I am forever to be

Punished


	17. Flames

**All of the dragonets of destiny ships! Cleril, Glorybringer, Fateflight, and Ripnami. Sunny can stay single and proud!**

 **FLAMES**

I know a sinking feeling  
When everything's gone wrong  
And I know a spinning feeling  
When my consciousness has gone on too long  
But never before have I felt  
A burning, constant feeling  
My scales may forever blaze  
But it is always other dragons  
Who feel the heat  
But now  
Deep inside my chest  
Something that I've never known  
Burns a tiny  
Steady  
Flame

I am an assassin  
And now  
I find myself  
Unable to kill  
This one dragon before me  
Such a fitting name  
Glory  
Sarcasm and wit  
To match my own  
A dragon like this  
I have never known  
The same with this feeling  
This steady, warm feeling  
Like right inside of me  
Is a  
Flame

So sweet and kind and smart  
This has completely stolen my heart  
But his belongs to another  
Yet she thinks of him as a brother  
Is there hope?  
There is always hope  
So I will do my best  
To put my affection to the test  
And maybe he too  
Will feel this  
Flame

Stronger than the roaring ocean  
Is it such a ridiculous notion?  
Yes  
An outcast  
Son of a traitor  
A princess  
Daughter of the traitor's hater  
I should cast it aside  
But somehow I can't  
And I hate fire  
But somehow  
It has found me  
Because inside  
Burns a bright little  
Flame

So we sit  
And we wait  
For destiny to deliver fate  
And all we can do  
Is hope  
And blow  
On our  
Steady  
Bright  
Ever-present  
Light  
Blow  
On our  
Flames


	18. Battlewinner

**Inspired by the story 'i will be here' by recldit. Here you go!**

 **BATTLEWINNER**

Cold

That is all I feel

Freezing

From the inside

Out

Never to

Leave

This infernal blaze

Lest I

Succumb

To the cold

Trapped

I feel

Trapped

I fell

Down

Never

To come back up

Never to be in my

Former glory

Never to love another

Can't hold

Can't touch

Can't risk

Losing it all

For a moment

Of contact

With my little dragonet

So weak

Never to be strong

Never to have me

To help her along

And turn her

Into someone strong

Someone like me

Or what I was

Now

What am I?

A chilled, broken shell

Always fighting

Inside

With the cold

With the lava

With my strange want

To love

Greatness

Little

Greatness

Her name does not suit her

Mine does

Except

I still fight

Fire and ice

Raging within

That is the one battle

I cannot win

 **Poor Battlewinner...if not for her sometimes atrocious actions, like trying to invade the rainforest and attempting to kill Starflight, she would be an incredibly sympathetic character. As it is, she is still mildly pitiful. Perhaps even extremely so. Anyway, I know it's been a long time since I updated. Not too long, actually. But still. I have many fanfics beside this one, (as in three), so am somewhat busy. And my sister keeps pressuring to work on my stories instead of poetry. At least I know my writing is appreciated. Anyway, have to go appease the aforementioned sister! Until next time!  
The Anonymouse2**


	19. Oasis

**To Vera: Actually, my second poem, 'We Are Three', was about Blister, Blaze, and Burn. However, here is Oasis, as you requested! And thank you very much!**

 **OASIS**

Being a queen  
Isn't so hard  
You just have to be  
A rock  
A milestone  
To show  
When things stopped  
Being bad  
And became  
Good  
And wonderful  
Under your rule  
Even though  
It could all too soon  
End

My daughters  
They blister  
They blaze  
They burn  
My heart  
I think I must love them  
But they are a threat  
A challenge  
To my power  
My authority  
My everything  
So how am I  
Supposed to love  
Problems  
Challenges  
Threats

Actually,  
Blaze is a fool  
A ditzy fool  
She wouldn't know  
If I died today  
Or lived forever

And Blister  
Is too smart  
And too crafty  
She'd start a war if  
I died today  
Or lived forever

Last, Burn  
My favorite one  
If my time is to be done  
It is going to be at her hands  
What gruesome thoughts  
For one to have  
About their offspring  
But I know it would be because of her  
If I died today  
Or lived forever

As for my sons...  
Who cares?  
The fools.  
They just might care  
But I don't care  
If they care  
If I died today  
Or lived forever

But my story continues  
My chest still heaves  
I am strong  
And mighty  
My claw still cleaves  
A mark  
Practically my initials  
With my deeds  
A queen was here  
And don't you forget  
This queen  
Oasis  
Who will you come to in need?  
Oasis  
Who will a kingdom feed?  
Oasis  
Yes, I have big plans  
For these lands  
And if I live today  
Or even die tomorrow  
I'll sign my name in the sand  
And it may blow away  
But forever will survive my name  
Oasis was here

 **Not much is elaborated upon about Queen Oasis, so I pretty much had free reign here! Thanks for your support, everyone!**


	20. Shadowflight

**So, I got a request for an OC and Peril poem from** jblouin1234 **. They have really imaginative and cool stories, go check them out! Anyway, this fanfiction author PMed me some details, and now, as promised, a poem!**

 **SHADOWFLIGHT**

When I was young

Killing

Was good

Or so they told me

When I was young

I was trained

To kill

But when

What I was told

Didn't agree with me

They took away

My parents

From me

So I trained

And I killed

And death

Was my friend

And I had

No qualms

About helping others

Meet their end

Then I failed

One mission

And Life

Was to die

And Death

Was to perish

My only two friends

I left

I explored

And I found

The school

Of jade

And there

I found

Her

Flaming blue eyes

Smoldering scales

Her touch could kill

But not me

And I can kill

But not her

No more dragons

That I care for

Will die

Because of me

Especially not her

So where she goes

I follow

Today and

Tomorrow

I will be loyal

Like I already am

Fury

At first

But loyalty

And now

To her

Something else

So in the dead of night

A batch of shadows takes flight

After a dragon

Of sky and fright

His only

Love

 **Sorry if I got some details wrong! If anyone else would like an OC poem, PM me with the details about the dragon! (Or scavenger, or whatever). Thanks!**


	21. Citrus

**As requested by PerfectlyClearly, my favorite fanfiction author, who is AMAZING, an OC poem about her Rainwing, Citrus. Enjoy!**

 **CITRUS**

Why does my heart thump as he draws near?

Why were the first words I spoke for him to hear?

Not the first;

The first since then

The time I want to do over again

It's my fault

I killed her

Distracted

Her

Started that race

Then

WHAM!

And my sister was gone.

And I never spoke

Never laughed

Never sang

I missed singing

So I did it alone

No one was meant to hear

But

The striker of fear

Called my voice crystal clear

Begged me to sing again

And so I did

The first dragon

I spoke to

The first dragon

I have felt this way about

The first dragon

Who can make me feel on fire

But in a good way

As my heart spills out

Silence

Was the one thing

That I had

Ever since

She was dead

I can never replace

In my mind

But healing my wounds?

I can certainly try

Oh,

It is not fear he strikes in me

But something stronger

Something deep

These feelings

Will not be denied

They creep

Through my scales

My claws

My teeth

So next time

He asks me to sing

Maybe I will

Sing

A different tune

A tune

Of joy

Then sorrow

And pain

Then of singing one night

When a new feeling came

Yes

I'll sing to him

About a love felt deep

Overcoming sadness

No longer counting

The tears that I've cried

I will sing to him

The story of my life

 **Done! Like I said in the previous chapter, PM with details for an OC poem, if you would like one!  
Sincerely,  
The Anonymouse2**


	22. Tempest (OC From Pyrrhia Prophecy)

**Hello all! Happy New Year! And let me first say I am SO SORRY! I haven't really been posting ANYTHING lately. I have a bunch of requests on Comedy Ships for Winter/Moon/Qibli, but I've been so busy doing nothing and my muse has been on vacation, and when it decided to come back, it pounced on me for something else, this book I've been writing. Stupid fickle aggressive lazy muse!:(  
On another note, I looked back and realized a lot of my poems in here are really dumb. As in, I just felt like writing poems, but they're all pretty much the same.  
Oh, I'm so lonely inside!  
No one sees the real, angsty me!  
I'm so sad!  
Hidden behind this mask!  
*insert character name here*  
And that's really it. This one probably won't be much better. I'm going to go through and delete my dumber poems, because I'm deathly afraid someone's going to be scrolling through like  
'Oh, what a deep, meaningful poem. Wow...wait a minute this is just like the last one *click* this one too! *click* All these poems are the same! And really dumb too! This author is terrible! Anonymouse2, you suck! I'm not going to finish this story! Or read any of her poetry ever again! Humph!'  
And then they miss my good poems (of which there are few) and that's worst case scenario, people! The only thing my brain likes to do! Stress over things. Hooray.  
Anyway, enjoy another (probably) dumb poem!**

 **TEMPEST (OC)**

I was hurt once before

All those years ago

The voices in my head tell me

What I need to know

That love

Is fleeting

And gone

In the end

Taken

It's taken

From you

By _them_

And fear

And worry

Trump rationality

So hear I am

Hoping

Never to again see

Love

And then it's gone to pieces

This resolution

This facade

All because of one dragon

One dragon that I betrayed

So maybe I could make things right

Because I love her with all my might

But does she love me?

That is what I need to see

And if she doesn't

Then I have failed

And let my heart

Get broken again

Love is give and get

But all I get

Is take

Take my heart away

So please

Don't touch me

Or I might

Break

 **So I just realized that Tempest is pretty much my only OC that ISN'T a MarySue! Hooray for basket cases!  
Anyway, tell me what you thought of this poem and which of my dumb poems I should delete, along with what chapter they're in. So's I can do that.  
And a Happy New Year!  
Valve!  
The Anonymouse2**


End file.
